Forelen
The Forelen '(''Cordatus commortalis: meaning "prudent mortals" or "wise mortals") were a sapient divertium native to the world of Navagar. Having survived into the Hieodernus Era (the modern era), they are among the only extant members of the Inenormis, a phylogenetic branch of great adrotrachs. The Forelen have no line of descent however, as they are among the beings brought to life by mystical means, though they are still related to adrotrachs. From them, there were formerly fifteen sub-diverti; eight of which turned extinct during the Heihnmlich Era and Impregnathus Era due to the Titans, thus leaving seven sub-diverti present. A successful divertium largely because of their exceptionally developed Mind Orbs, they made use of and utilized adequate tools suited for a number of situations; a result of their varied experiences in different biomes. They are humanoid in appearance. That being said, they possess an erect posture, bipedal locomotion, manual dexterity, increased usage of tools and later, magic and technology. With these vital edges, the Forelen were able to catch up with the earlier, civilized diverti by rapidly learning the ways of the world and established friendly relations with other diverti; and no further did sprang the first forelen societies. Later, they built civilizations, empires and kingdoms, many of which were branded and considered great, even by other diverti. Etymology and definition The term "forelen" appears to be derivative of the Slandish word fortistelen, meaning "unusual". In common usage, "forelen" refers to the remaining diverti of the genus Edinthri. In actuality, a preferable term used to cover all diverti of the Forelen is the simple Len. Beings and diverti who otherwise resemble forelen or have a similar body structure are referred to as lenoids, reminiscent of human and humanoid. Likewise, human beings are considered lenoids. Origins From accounts of the Eldaernth, forelen were said to have originated in the continent of Alamakurh, along with the Furians, thus believing the Forelen descended from the aforementioned divertium. Accordingly, this took place 200,000 years ago, to some sources. This information however, cannot be truly relied upon since the first elvens were in isolation in Acathar. A biblical story tells of the creation of the forelen, written by the prophet Azura in 78 CE. In this version, it was Divus, the Creator of All, who created the divertium, in a similar manner of that of the Christian Bible's depiction of humanity's creation starting with Adam and Eve. The following is a summary from the story by Eundethrs (108 CE - 231 CE) : "And so it was, that from clay that made humanity, Divus approached the isolated land. There, Ze made in surreptitious manner a new form, for Divus felt incomplete still. Lastly, Ze blew the ever-giving breath of life at the clays, molded upright. Since then, the uncanny creatures roamed the land, existing in two pairs. Then so spread they, the creatures, that they roamed elsewhere. Seen as strange to the earlier living things, they became known as the Forelisith, yet they later blended into the world a part of the family." The unnamed land where Divus created the Forelen is assumed to be Alakamurh. A much more plausible observation came from the Overseers themselves, who were present at the time of the creation of the forelen and also the creation of Navagar. According to them, the Forelen once were mere seeds lain scattered on the grounds everywhere in Alamakurh. Then the life entriloph, Anima, accidentally sneezed the breath of life at the seeds similar in how she started the age of the Ents by sneezing at a forest, and thus they became nourished, then sprouted from them were the first Forelen to wander the lands as nomads. This is considered more plausible, since it is mentioned before that the Forelen were among the few diverti to be created magically. The Overseers also have been observing Navagar very carefully since its creation, until their banishment to the Land of Solitude by one of the Defiled, Kor'shur, a former Overseer who turned against his own kind, in 3801 BCE. From what we can currently tell, the Forelen appeared on Navagar sometime before the start of the Common Era, perhaps some 400,000 years ago, in the continent of Alamakurh as mentioned by all three theories. Biology Anatomically, the Forelen are almost physically the same as Humans, with similar body parts, organs internal and external, as well as genitalia. However, if one were to look deeper into the physiology of a forelen, the inner workings and structure of the forelen body are almost completely different from that of a human. A forelen's internal body has some relatively minor differences, such as the heart. It is exactly in the center, unlike a human's heart which is slightly tilted to the left. A forelen's thinking and other mental processes come from a Mind Orb, just like all other Regiversian beings, instead of the brain as in humans and other similar creatures. Here is a list of some basic differences in a Forelen's internal system to distinguish from a human's. Note that most other Navagarian diverti have similar internal stystems to the Forelen's. Another difference worth mentioning is the Forelen's longevity. While a normal human lives until 80 Earth years of age, Forelen can live thousands and thousands of years. The exact lifespan of a Forelen is 15,000 Regiversian years. However, most Forelen die at ages 40 and and below ages 500 chiefly because of warfare, disease, poverty, etc. Some reasons explain the fact that Forelen and all other Regiversian beings are generally stronger than humans, such as being in a magical habitat, interacting with beneficial things considered alien to humans, and mostly because of the differences in Navagar and Earth. Forelen are merely the basic diverti in planet Navagar. Despite being very superior to humans as the table above shows, Forelen are only considered to be "normal" in Regiversian standards, and in fact are among the weakest beings on Navagar as there are still other diverti, and entities much stronger and powerful than the Forelen. Humans will inevitably be the weakest and most vulnerable species if they ever live in Navagar or anywhere in the Regiverse. Life Cycle The life cycle of a forelen are ultimately the same with a human life cycle. But once again, different in other ways. The pregnancy of a female forelen lasts for 6 months, in contrast to 9 months of a female human. Forelen also have a better chance of receiving triplets and even quadruplets than humans. However, the chance of receiving a child with abnormalit/ies is slightly higher in forelen than in humans. Diet Forelen are generally omnivores, capable of consuming a wide variety of plant and fleshy material. Varying with available food sources in regions of habitation, and also varying with cultural norms, forelen groups have adopted a range of diets, from being purely vegetarian to primarily carnivorous. In most cases, dietary restrictions in forelen can lead to deficiency diseases, due to their bodies' demanding needs; however, stable forelen groups have adapted to many dietary patterns through both genetic specialization and cultural conventions to use nutritionally balanced food sources.105 The Forelen diet is prominently reflected in culture, and has led to the development of food science in Navagar. In general, Forelen can survive for ten weeks to a month without food, depending on stored body fat. Survival without water is usually limited to 3 months, due to the natural amount of water found in forelen. However, a forelen's diet can change immediately to an unusual one if a spell or a sort of magic intervenes, such as a spell causing one forelen to be dependent on paper, wood, or even rocks. Genetics Like *most* mammals, Forelen are a diploid eukaryotic divertium. Each somatic cell has two sets of 23 chromosomes, each set received from one parent; gametes have only one set of chromosomes, which is a mixture of the two parental sets. Among the 23 pairs of chromosomes there are 22 pairs of autosomes and one pair of sex chromosomes. Like other mammals, forelen have an XY sex-determination system, so that females have the sex chromosomes XX and males have XY. Genetic disorders and diseases can arise by natural or magical means. Sex shifting (becoming literally the opposite sex) is impossible even for Regiversians and with magic, and thus will always deny such rumors. Sexunthropes, alleged people who are said to change gender or even sex, are merely fiction in Navagar, despite there are a few animals able to actually change sex. Sub-diverti As stated earlier, there are currently 7 sub-diverti of the Forelen aliudorium, with the original number of 15 sub-diverti subtracted with the extinction and disappearance of the eight sub-diverti. Existing 'Forlen '- Being the dominant sub-divert, Forlen are the most widespread type of forelen, with habitats ranging from Collokurth to Elazaerh. They were originally called Forelen, but due to arising confusion and accusations of dominance over other Forelen and thus inequality, they became known as simply Forlen. They are akin to Middle Age and Renaissance humans, travellng land to land, influencing art, music, etc. Forlen have the highest magic potency compared to all the other forelen. . 'Oijor '- Sturdy and born warriors of the Rahavalian Peninsula and the Forelands, the Oijor were an isolated sub-diverti who were once part of the Qui'in Dynasty. Since the fall of the Qui'in, the Oijor retreated in their sails, landing by chance on the shores of the isolated Forelands and later settled. The hostile conditions of their habitat hence cultivated the warrior-like traits in themselves, turning them tougher and tougher overtime. The Oijor were capable of physical strength and durability higher than any other forelen and they wield some of the heaviest and physically strongest weapons on Navagar. . '''Zey - The Zey were peaceful people who dwelt in the landlocked country of Wavania in 1033 BCE, also the home of the Draehmir and hence the two coexisted prosperously for millennia. The Zey are typically not fond of wars, and even their battle history remains nearly blank, with the exception of four revolutions against Wavania's invaders. This also makes them one of the few diverti able to live up to ages 12,000, something other diverti couldn't achieve due to battles, disease and famine. The Zey are the most disease-resistant of all the forelen, only affected by Tunguilistea and Hemegraphodia, which are both contracted by Fanguines. . Porcelen - An odd people from the Wiz Land no taller than 12 inches, the Porcelen had bodies formed out of porcelain, making them naturally very ''brittle. Brutish people like Orcens and ogres will often call them "porcine" due to the similarity of the word to their names. Despite the restrictions and limitations brought by this weakness, they were fond of pottery and ceramics. Porcelen were approached by many cultural groups from different regions to create pots and ceramics supposed to denote their cultural pride or to decorate their houses. The Porcelen were capable of petrification and the summoning of large, terracotta soldiers as in magicians. . '''Leaflen '- Previously unknown, the Leaflen were tiny, 2 inches tall people who thrived in the treetops of the Gaernoth Forest and the Mystic Woodlands. Despite their sizes, the Leaflen were bold warriors, clad in armor crafted from hardened leaves, and armed with miniature weapons. They were often at war with the Purrosites. The Queen, who is blessed with nature magic on the day of her coronation, has the ability to accelerate the growth of plants and heal them of disease, thus capable of restoring portions of forests if ever they are destroyed. . Coqcyn - Forest-dwelling, blue-skinned and nocturnal forelen who lived in large portions of the Twilight Forest and Chernybyle woods, the Coqcyn were the only known forelen divertium to look truly different from their other kin. They were rather savage-like, living in tribes and reverencing the anito who protected the forests from harm and deforestation. They hunt''—''and are hunted, by the Kredacliens, alien-like creatures who terrorized the outskirts of the forests. Their blue complexions are decent camouflage in the bluish environments of the forests. They are known to possess a scorpion-like stinger, which can spew or inject a dark-bluish liquid. This is actually venom, and the major constituent of the particular venom, neutoroxin, is even more poisonous than cyanide. . Chleawor '- Being the second most dominant forelen, the Chleawor were lovers of literature and foreign studies, often eager to know about the culture and tradition of a group, a country and even the culture of other diverti. Oddly, they are the only forelen to lack any special ability or power. . Extinct '''Chlait '- 'Uvirq '- 'Shirst '- '''Shras - Kan'yin - 'Eamaip '- 'Buroiln '- 'Sledeon '- Power Proportion In general, forelen have average power proportions of 300-500 pv. The Oijoir have the highest power proportion, reaching 590 pv. Culture Forelen are highly social creatures and like humans, tend to live in large groups. Despite their cultural similarities, Forelen are actually extremely different from humans, as are other diverti. Forelen mainly follow traditions and ways humans will most likely consider outdated today, such as 15th-19th century and fantasy traditions and cultures. However, forelen (in general) are still up-to-date with technology and more modern areas, but their medieval-like style culture will always be the dominant, as stated by Thelia The Foreseeker. Language The invention of writing systems by the Eldaernth, Centaurions and the Ents dated at least 600,000 years ago allowed the preservation of language on material objects which proved extremely useful for the first forelen; a major technological advancement as well as a milestone in the development of forelen and a few other new diverti. The science of linguistics describes the structure and function of language and the relationship between languages. There are currently 117 languages in use, including dialects, sublanguages, and the sign language. Only some hundred other languages have become extinct. Category:Race Category:Divertium Category:Aliudorium Category:Forelen Category:Humanoids There are some languages which Forelen either cannot learn, refuse or avoid, such as the Dragon Language and the Tongue of Madeletrikh, as these languages are believed to be harmful, sinful or even satanic as in the case of the Tongue of Madeletrikh and Shrakatin. Gender rolesCategory:Magical aliudori The practice of gender roles is largely absent in the culture of all the Navagarian diverti. This is because of their mentality that each one is made equal. Ethnicity Forelen often form ethnic groups, such groups tend to be larger than kinship networks and be organized around a common identity defined variously in terms of shared ancestry and history, shared cultural norms and language, or shared biological phenotype. Such ideologies of shared characteristics are often perpetuated in the form of powerful, compelling narratives that give legitimacy and continuity to the set of shared values. Ethnic groupings often correspond to some level of political organization. Although ethnic groups appear and disappear through history, members of ethnic groups often conceptualize their groups as having histories going back into the deep past. Such ideologies give ethnicity a powerful role in defining social identity and in constructing solidarity between members of an ethno-political unit. Again, this is in general. Society, government, and politics Many different political systems exist, as do many different ways of understanding them, and many definitions overlap. Examples of governments include Torquniest state, military dictatorship, theocracy, liberal democracy, and last but not the least, monarchy - the last of which is considered very dominant today. All of these issues have a direct relationship with economics. War Generally, forelen are considered defenders, not directly attacking a state, group or nation unless first provoked. Despite this, it takes several offenses committed for a forelen nation to wage war. This of course, varies country-to-country, order-by-order. Forelen will mostly engage in physical warfare when in battles, though sometimes they fight with magic, as they have a normal level of magic potency, whereas humans basically are mostly skeptical enough to deny the existence of magic to even try. The Coqcyn however, are not hesitant when their homes are invaded. Science and mathematics The scientific method has been developed to acquire knowledge of the physical world and the rules, processes and principles of which it consists, and combined with mathematics it enables the prediction of complex patterns of causality and consequence. The scientific method, as well as mathematics, are however not enough to understand the nature of magic and the supernatural, as they simply exist outside the realm of even the highest form of science. Because of this, forelen often couple science and magic together in order to learn the workings of the Regiverse, and in survival and later developed a magic-technology area, which concerns the seemingly impossible relationship between Science and the supernatural. With it, magic steampunk has been used to create magically-powered scientific gadgets, mechs, and other useful items and inventions, all which were later proven extremely handy and powerful in the stories. Magic is still dominant over technology in terms of usage. Art, music, and literature Art is a cultural universal, and forelen have been producing artistic works at least since the days of the Reunoscious Era, where the primitive forelen have been depicting drawings of Titans and Dragons in cave walls. The art, music, and literature of Navagar is very reminiscent of that of Earth's medieval eras. Portraits have been known to follow exactly the appearance of the subject/s thanks to the diverti of N'esccites, who were artistically inclined and skilled people known for painting portraits so quick and exact, they almost didn't seem to require the use of cameras when they were introduced in 17848. Music was also a mastered area, with many produced works of celtic, reggae, pop, latin, folk music, European-like cultural music, religious music, other types of fantasy and medieval music genres, and most recently since the Age of Electricity, electronic music. Literature, on the other hand, remains typical of prose, poetry and drama, both fiction and non-fiction. The literature includes such genres as epic, legend, myth, ballad, and folklore in a fantasy and medieval style. Uniquely, all of their literature employ the Gender Neutral Grammar technique, like the other diverti, in contrast to the literature of the humans. Mostly, the historical literature of humans almost always included the use of the generic "he" and "man". Powers and abilities Additionally, all the diverti of Forelen possess a couple of inborn abilities. Forelen are able to sense if a person, creature or an alien diverti is sentient. This means that they can effortlessly tell if someone or something can feel, think or is conscious. In the event that the focus is not sentient or is semisentient, the forelen will usually bring the thing or person for later research or to try to make a deeper insight into the being. Another ability the Forelen are capable of is their strong sense of smell. An ordinary forelen can track the smell of a scent long gone. This makes them perfect for tracking a criminal. Other than that, the Forelen are still the basic and ordinary race of Navagar, and it is assumed that these seemingly trivial abilities are what make other higher orders of diverti consider them weak and ordinary''—''although the Coqcyn and the Oijoir did change their minds. Notable Forelen (to be filled) Trivia * The pronunciation of the aliudorium name is simply "for-len" * Rijovins and Leytrans are lenoid, alien diverti that are most likely sub-diverti of the Forelen. This is because of the exact similarity of the two lenoids in biology, which makes the Rijovins and the Leytrans the only known alien diverti that have the closest resemblance to Forelen. They may be two of the 8 extinct forelen sub-diverti that may have survived and settled into two foreign planets to avert the Tesseracti and the Titans, and later forgotten their true origins, or that there were actually 17 forelen sub-diverti initially. * Forelen will never consider humans are their kin, probably due to the sinful nature of modern humans (and of past humans) in contrast to the more righteous dispositions of the forelen.